Indefinite
by AliVal13
Summary: When Cloud first met Squall, he never imagined how much he'd love him. And now that he does, they're forced apart. Though they promise to see each other again, will they really? NOT MY BEST WORK


DISCLAIMER – I do not own Final Fantasy VII or VIII.

WARNING - Homosexuality, Slight Emo Mush (not quite Fluff), Cussing, Possible Spoilers.

RANT - This is a one-shot pertaining to my other fic idea still currently in the works about FFVII and FFVIII being combined into a single story (mostly.) This particular one shot is actually at the end of the first part of this two story series- about their separation _just before_ the ultimate fight with Sephiroth.

For those who have played the game, this is the cliff-side scene that was originally Tifa and Cloud.

* * *

Cloud Strife stared into the steel-blue eyes of his first and only lover. He might have had more partners, perhaps even Tifa had he been so inclined toward it, but Cloud wasn't the kind of guy to initiate sexual relations simply because the interest was obviously there. No, he was the type with his own inner fantasies of love and sex and combining the two; lovely scenes in his head that kept him from just jumping onto anyone who happened to like him. This man before him- a brunette as tall as him and with nearly twice as much muscle- was the only one he'd ever play out one of his secret dreams with. He was the only one Cloud found worth the time and risk.

For now, their hands were apart and bodies separated by about a foot of air. They weren't even exchanging the common and "discrete" petting and touches they would share every time they were in the same room together- the ones they thought no one else had noticed.

Alone and at the head of a hill that looked over a small town, they just watched each other with solemn eyes and nearly listless movement. The pause was so slow that it felt as if they had stood there for hours, though Cloud knew for sure it had only been a few minutes. If he had his way, they wouldn't be standing there... They'd be having a final night somewhere much more exciting.

"You are... the first person I've become so attached to in a really long time..." Cloud's sky blue eyes asked quietly for something- something too far off to touch. He spoke in his usual monotone (the voice he used to hide as much of his feelings as possible.) "I'd rather not lose you, Squall."

"You're not losing me," Squall said with the usual disinterest as he crossed his arms loosely over his broad chest. "You're just... taking a vacation from me."

Cloud actually laughed a little.

"I doubt you can really call this a vacation... I _am_ off to risk my life in a fight for the world and all."

"I still say that's easier then dealing with me."

"Then you'd be a liar," Cloud paused and took a step forward to lay his hands on Squall's upper arms, still staring into his eyes as he continued, "I'd rather be with you then do anything else. Especially fight."

Squall dropped his arms and instead wrapped them around Cloud's shoulders- avoiding the blunt spikes of his armor.

"We could prevent this... This 'vacation'."

"I could never abandon my friends- not when they need me most. Maybe afterward... That's probably when Tifa will try pressuring me into a relationship again," Cloud said with a small chuckle as he planted his forehead gently against his lover's chin.

"I know that... I know you."

Squall kissed his forehead lightly, brushing some of Cloud's hair affectionately away from his face as a large blonde came to stab him in the eye.

"You're about as likely to leave your companions behind as I am to get used to hair in my eyes."

Cloud laughed, for real that time. It wasn't quiet like all the hesitant chuckling before, but it did sound sad.

"I'll miss that dying animal you call wit," He said as he looked back up, smiling at Squall's one watering eye.

"I'll miss your sarcasm and insults."

"I'll miss your grunting and kicking around at night."

"I'll miss waking up too early in the morning due to your bad breath."

"I'll miss..."

"You to."

Cloud felt as if there was a black hole under his feet, like the earth was trying to suck him in and suffocate him. Despite the small pleasantries, he just felt so over-whelmed inside.

The blond was going to lean forward, but he didn't have the chance as the brunet initiated the kiss instead. Their lips pressed with all the firmness of a butterfly's landing, but the touch was sweet. It lasted only a few seconds.

"In truth, I'm very surprised the Headmaster would ask me back like this, so soon to what might be the end of the world. Though," Squall smirked in an oddly proud way as he regarded his lover, "I have no doubts who will win."

Cloud nodded, noting the smirk and putting it away in the back of his memory... For the lonely times, he wanted a full memory of Squall's favorite expressions.

"You have to do what your contract says. You're his pony boy until it expires."

Squall snorted, but it didn't last long. His smirking turned into a solemn frown.

"I'm... very attached to you too. You're the only one."

"No matter what?"

"Well, just until I hire a hooker."

"You...!" Cloud only laughed again, pulling the younger male closer to him until they were fitting perfectly together in a tight hug. He turned his head in order to whisper in Squall's ear, "I'll come find you... Snow, sleet, or even a rain of fire can't stop me. I'll see you again... This I promise."

Squall accidentally shivered as his ear was breathed on, Cloud could feel it. It made the blond give his own smirk- one of satisfaction. Squall's attention was all his, no one would be stealing him any time soon. And as long as Cloud had a say in it "anytime soon" would turn into "never". He kissed his lover's neck, giving it a sharp bite and suckle. When he finally did pull away, a nice mark was left- one he hoped would last a while.

"You're my Lion. No one else's."

"And you're my Lone Wolf."

"Wait for me. I wouldn't want to have kill someone over you."

"Yeah, yeah... Like you would."

"I would. It'd be slow and painful too, so please be faithful."

They laughed again one more time and kissed again... Then walked in separate directions.

* * *

I know I may be getting some questions or criticisms about this, so I'd like to explain...

Both these guys have relationship issues; Squall's is fear of abandonment and Cloud's is a need for love. Second of all, this is near the end of the very long Final Fantasy VII game- which means they've had time to grow and bond together without rushing it...

Not saying their personalities would have let them rush.

Read, review, NO FLAMES. I can set _myself_ on fire, thank you very much!


End file.
